1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to video monitoring, and more particularly, to generating and providing a video summary or a video synopsis based on audio data in a video monitoring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video monitoring system, video data of an input video is summarized using a video data-based video summary/video synopsis function.
If only video data is summarized in the video monitoring system, an event occurring at a blind spot of a surveillance camera or an important audio event occurring without a video event may be missed.
If only audio data is summarized in the video monitoring system, the content of the audio data is difficult to grasp when the audio data is not heard in chronological order, unlike video data. When various audio data are reproduced at the same time, the contents of the audio data are unlikely to be recognized.